


Objurgate - The Reaper

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1467]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs find themselves facing off the reaper whose identity is a surprise to Gibbs. Can they survive or are they doomed to die?
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1467]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 28
Kudos: 34
Collections: Prompts for Cutsycat - NCIS (2018)





	Objurgate - The Reaper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mefeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mefeather/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/07/2003 for the word [objurgate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/05/07/objurgate).
> 
> objurgate[ ob-jer-geyt, uh b-jur-geyt ]  
> verb (used with object), ob·jur·gat·ed, ob·jur·gat·ing.  
> to reproach or denounce vehemently; upbraid harshly; berate sharply.
> 
> This was requested by mefeather as part of my 2018 prompt challenge [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). The 2018 Prompts are closed, however, you can still sign up for the 2019 Prompts [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). More instructions are below if you wish to sign up. Note: This prompt had many options. I removed the ones I wasn't fulfilling.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Use the title of one of these songs in a story - but if more than one title inspires you feel free to let the muse guide you. ;-) Since the title of the song is the most important part I'll give you the artist between braces.
> 
> Don't fear the reaper {Blue Oyster Cult}  
>  **End Prompt**

“Tony, go!” Gibbs ordered, pointing away from the oncoming enemy.

“I’m not leaving you.”

“This isn’t your fight, DiNozzo. Get out of here,” Gibbs snarled.

“No. We’re in this together, boss. I’m not leaving.”

Gibbs shook his head at his stubborn second in command. “This isn’t a normal enemy, Tony. This is death himself.”

“Haven’t you heard, Gibbs? Don’t fear the reaper!” Tony shouted, glaring at the oncoming spirit.

”Don’t be a fool, Tony. He’s not after you.”

“I don’t care. I’m not leaving you, boss.”

Gibbs glared. He didn’t much care if he died, but he didn’t want Tony to die. “Get out of here, Tony.”

“No!” Tony yelled. “I’m not giving up on you, just like you don’t give up on us.”

Gibbs sighed. He could tell he wasn’t going to change Tony’s mind and it was basically too late anyway. The angel of death was already upon them.

Gibbs paled slightly as he stared into death’s face. He never imagined that the reaper would bear the face of Pedro Hernandez. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s time for you to join me in death, Leroy Jethro Gibbs,” the spirit intoned maniacally.

”Boss?” Tony asked in confusion.

“This truly isn’t your battle, Tony. This is just my past coming back to haunt me.”

“What?”

“Meet Pedro Hernandez, drug lord extraordinaire who I killed almost twenty years ago.” Gibbs gestured at the spirit dramatically.

Tony glanced wide-eyed between the reaper and Gibbs. “Really?”

“Yep, before I became death, I was once known as the drug lord Pedro Hernandez. I’ve been looking forward to collecting this one’s soul ever since he killed me.”

“Well you can’t have him,” Tony objurgated, going off on Hernandez with all the reasons it wasn’t Gibbs' time to die.

Gibbs was moved by Tony’s speech, but Pedro looked bored. “I don’t think Pedro cares, Tony.”

“Well then we’ll just have to defeat him.”

Pedro started guffawing. “Where did you find this buffoon, Gibbs? Gibbs couldn’t defeat me when I was alive. What makes you think you can beat me now that I’m literally untouchable?”

”There has to be a way! I won’t give up. I’ll save Gibbs!” 

Pedro just continued laughing. “This one is full of spunk, but that won’t save you,” he warned, lifting his scythe in the air, clearly targeting Gibbs.

Tony jumped in front of Gibbs. “You have to go through me if you want to get to him.”

“Tony!” Gibbs hissed, “Don’t throw your life away for me.”

Tony briefly glanced back at Gibbs and as their eyes met he murmured, “You’re not leaving me, boss.”

“Don’t be a fool, human. I’m only after him, but I won’t hesitate to take you with him if you force me to. Now get out of the way.”

“I’d rather die with the boss than live without him,” Tony announced, making Gibbs cringe.

“Please, Tony, don’t make me responsible for your death too,” Gibbs begged.

“Sorry, Gibbs, but I have to do this.”

Pedro shook his head, “Your loss.” He swung his scythe, aiming for Gibbs and ignoring the fact that the scythe would go through the other human first thus taking both of their lives.

Tony closed his eyes, accepting his fate. Gibbs tugged them both out of the way of the scythe. He may be ready to die if that’s what was in store for him, but he’d be damned if he’d let Tony die. 

“You’re not dying on my watch,” Gibbs growled.

“Stand still,” Pedro ordered.

Tony and Gibbs ignored the reaper too focused on each other to pay him any attention. “Then you have to live too, Gibbs. I’m not just letting you go.”

Gibbs rolled his eyes. “So we fight together?”

“Of course. On your six, boss.”

Pedro took advantage of their distraction to go after Gibbs, but Tony saw him and pulled Gibbs out of the way of Pedro’s weapon. Pedro roared in frustration and swung again, but again they dodged.

Tony was panting hard. They’d been going at this for thirty minutes and it definitely wasn’t getting easier to avoid the scythe swings. Both Gibbs and him were running low on energy and drawing on their reserves. It was time for a last ditch effort. Tony just wished he had some idea as to how they were going to get out of this alive.

Tony shoved Gibbs out of the way, moving a touch too slow to completely dodge the sickle himself. He blinked when the blade bounced right off his skin without doing any damage. “I’m invulnerable to your weapon?”

“Guess it’s not your time to die.”

Tony’s wheels spun as he processed this new information. “So all I have to do is prevent you from being able to get to Gibbs and you won’t be able to kill either of us?”

“Tony,” Gibbs warned.

“It is still Gibbs’ time to die. You can’t stop that.”

“Watch me.” Tony grinned and turned to Gibbs and pulled him into a kiss. 

Gibbs was so surprised by the kiss that Tony was able to knock Gibbs’ feet out from under him and tackle him to the ground while still maintaining the kiss. Tony made sure to cover Gibbs entire body with his; his extra height was a great help in this. 

Pedro tried to attack them, but to no avail as his scythe couldn’t get past Tony to Gibbs. He cursed, but eventually gave up. “Fine. You can have him for now, but it will be his time again soon.”

Tony and Gibbs were too busy kissing to pay any attention to Pedro, but they finally had to part for air. Gibbs stared at Tony for a long while before murmuring, “Did that really happen?”

”You mean did I outsmart death? Yeah, I think I did.”

“No, I mean did you really kiss me to save my life?”

Tony frowned. “Is that a problem?”

“Not at all. Just wanted to make sure it had really happened before I did this.” Gibbs leaned up and kissed Tony this time.

Tony kissed back until they had to part for air again. He couldn’t help asking, “Are you serious?”

“Deadly, but I didn’t realize you felt the same until just now.”

“Let’s get out of here before he comes back. Plus, I’m sure there’s somewhere more comfortable that we could move this party to.” Tony winked.

Gibbs shook his head, but stood up and followed Tony into the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 1 story already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 1 more story before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
